Da Showdown
Da Showdown is a Game that will come out on January 30th 2014 Characters (Bolded Characters mean that they are Unlockable) Mario Luigi Peach Bowser Hotel Mario Hotel Luigi Hotel Bowser CD - I Link CD - I Zelda King Harkinian The evil forces of Ganon Gwonam Squadala Man (Gwonam in a Superman like outfit) Duke Onkled CD - I Ganon KSIOlajideBt ComedyShortsGamer Pewdiepie Ryu Ken M Bison Heskey Cristiano Ronaldo Mata the Mastaa EL SHALAMI (The guy who screams el sharaawy's name in KSI's video "El Sharaawy Fifa Funnies" Trollface Dipper Mabel Rumble (Gravity Falls) Mordecai Rigby Benson Skips The Hammer Garrett Bobby Ferguson Margaret Smith Sonny Bill Williams Dr Pingas Robotnik Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic Sez Tails Shadow The Hedgehog Scratch Grounder Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki (Shippuden) Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno (Shippuden) Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha (Shippuden) Fox McLoud Fox "Tittyfuck" (From Peach's Slutty Adventures) Falco Lombardi Falco "Bruce" (From Peach's Slutty Adventures) Wolf O'Donnell Wolf Shit'Donnell (Wolf's Retarded Mission) Gay Bowser (Wolf's Retarded Mission) Jigglypuff (Wolf's Retarded Mission) Blue Gay & Watch (Wolf's Retarded Mission) Link (Smash Champ) Tree (AKA Whispy Woods) (from Smash Champ) Ganon Dork Inspector Gadget Goku Goku (TFS) Yamcha (TFS) Krillin (TFS) Piccolo Piccolo (TFS) Gohan (Cell Saga) Vegeta Vegeta (TFS) Frieza ''' '''Frieza (TFS) Nappa (TFS) Android 19 (TFS) Future Trunks Peppy Barrel Roll Haire Morshu Rick Astley Spongebob Spingebill (Spongebob with YTP Moveset) Squidward Squidward "Unsure" Look Patrick Star Mr Krabs Moar Krabs Plankton Pearl Krabs Miley Cyrus Ronald McDonald Colonel Sanders Captain Falcon Brock (Pokemon) Brock Lesnar Barack Obama Mitt Romney Levi Hawken (the Nek Minute guy) Snoop Dogg Justin Bieber Sage mode Naruto Madara Uchiha Giga Bowser CM Punk Ryback Randy Orton Triple H Kirby King Dedede Meta Knight Lionel Messi Pepe Xavi Akinfenwa Ratchet & Clank Captain Qwark Master Chief Kratos Zeus Crash Bandicoot Dr Neo Cortex Sackboy Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixie Kong King K Rool 8 Bit Donkey Kong (1981 Jumpman) Mystic Gohan Gotenks Super Buu Robot Mr Krabs Hash Slinging Slasher Tattletale Strangler Spongebob the Maniac (Hall Monitor) The Rock Steve Austin Hulk Hogan Guldo (TFS) Recoome (TFS) Burter (TFS) Jeice (TFS) Ginyu (TFS) Captain Vixon (PSA & Wolf's Retarded Mission) Homer Simpson Ned Flanders Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Kakashi Hatake Rock Lee Gaara of the Funk (Naruto Abridged) Eric Cartman Stan Marsh Kyle Broflovski Kenny Deoderant Man Solid Snake ''' '''Banana Boy Snake (Smash Champ) Raiden (Metal Gear) Liquid Ocelot Discord Heavy (Team Fortress) Alex Mercer (Prototype) Alex Mason (COD) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Sub Zero Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Samus Aran Sailor Moon Peter Griffin Stewie Griffin Meg Griffin Louis Griffin Brian Griffin Quagmire Quagmire the Quagsire Hank Hill Megaman Dr Wily Bass Dr Eggman (Sonic X) Pikachu Mewtwo Lucario Jigglypuff Pichu Blaziken Heracross Kabuto the Pokemon with the Clothes of Kabuto from Naruto Ben Tennyson Ben Tennyson (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) Ben Tennyson (Omniverse) Rook (Omniverse) Mr Game & Watch Ike (Fire Emblem) Marth Roy Special Agent Oso Steve Blues Blues Clues Heath Slater ''' Wendys Girl '''Farmer with a Shotgun (DBZ) Neiz (TFS) Doore (TFS) Salza (TFS) Cooler (TFS) Jock Strapper Duke Nukem Link Nukem King Harkiniborg (When he Chases Gwonam & Link and talks like Duke Nukem in "Dinner Blaster) Michael Jordan Michael Jackson Usain Bolt Ness (Peach's Slutty Adventures) Captain Hillbilly Falcon (Peach's Slutty Adventures) Raditz Luke Skywalker Darth Vader Chris Brown The Miz Chris Jericho John Cena MermaidMan BarnacleBoy Manray Dirty Bubble Barnacle Man Atomic Flounder Xherdan Shaqiri Arjen Robben Bastian Schweinsteiger Wayne Rooney Robin Van Persie Bon Jovi Carl Johnson (GTA SA) Niko Bellic (GTA IV) Michael (GTA V) Trevor (GTA V) Franklin (GTA V) Cory (Cory In the House) Timmy Turner Trixie Tang Vickie Crocker Cosmo Wanda Robin Starfire Raven Cyborg Beast Boy Marijuana Man Nyan Cat Psy (Gangnam Style) Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 720 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:SUPER DUPER SUPER FIGHT Series Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros.